


Come a Little Closer

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: cutting to the chase, Bucky Barnes has a knife kink and the reader is about to find out





	Come a Little Closer

“You need to train for our mission coming up next month (y/n)” Steve said while chopping an apple in the kitchen. Slumping forward you let out an over dramatic sigh, “Steve I’ve been training for months now”. 

Sam walked behind you while placing the now dirty blender into the sink. Smirking he teased, “ **_But this session is with Bucky_ ** ”. As the side of your face pressed against the cool marble of the counter you grinned. 

“And what does that have to do with anything?” you asked. Not only did Sam start to laugh, Steve did too. Picking your head up you clicked your tongue, “I expected more from you Steve”. 

He shrugged his shoulders, “And I expected you to make a move by now”. You jaw dropped before the kitchen was filled with the sound of laughter. Sam patted Steve’s shoulder, “Look who finally took out the pole stuck up his-”. 

“I leave you alone for five minutes and this is what happens?”. Turning around you saw it was Bucky walking in with Natasha. They were both out of breath and sweaty, making you raise your eyebrow. 

Steve was confused too, “I thought I’d asked you to train with (y/n)?”. You couldn’t see it, because they were behind you, but both Steve and Sam was insanely mad. Sam turned off the sink, “All that metal finally getting to your head?”. 

You felt a mixture of jealousy and embarrassment. Natasha patted Bucky’s shoulder, “Trust me you’ll be happy you didn’t train with him today, he was way too rough”. Even Bucky seemed a little shocked by the tone of her voice. 

After grabbing one of the apple slices you made your exit, “Don’t sweat it, Loki said he’d train with me today anyways”. You wanted to be out of the kitchen before anyone could say anything. 

Steve turned to Sam while repeating, “Loki?”. For a second Sam was just as confused, but Bucky saw his entire facial expression change. Sam dried his hands, “Yeah he’s been helping her out a lot lately…..(y/n) says they’re pretty close now”. 

Catching on Steve nodded his head, “Now that you mention it I think Thor had said something to me about it recently…”. At the same time both men turned to look back at Bucky, trying to hide their satisfaction at how confused he looked. 

Natasha grabbed a banana, “I can’t say nothing surprises me anymore”. Smiling she left the kitchen, leaving Bucky just standing their confused. After a second or so he said, “That didn’t go how I’d planned”. 

Steve gave him his best dissapointed dad look while Sam just said, “Yeah no shit”. Annoyed Bucky decided to sit on the counter next to where Steve was making his lunch. Steve shook his head, “Doesn’t feel good does it?”. 

Bucky ran a hand through his hair, “I was too busy trying to make her jealous that I hadn’t even noticed her and Loki….”. Sam and Steve exchanged looks, they’d been totally lying about the Loki thing. 

Despite that; they didn’t like Bucky trying to make you jealous because all it did was clearly hurt your feelings. Sam leaned against the counter, “Now are you finally going to make a move?”. 

Reaching into the fruit bowl Bucky threw a peach at him. Steve placed down the knife, “Bucky sam’s right, this has gone on way too long”. Crossing his arms over his chest Sam nodded his head. 

Bucky rubbed his face with his hands, “You guys don’t think I know that?”. With a sigh he jumped down from where he’d been sitting. Sam explained, “It ain’t as hard as you think it is Bucky”. 

Once he knew he had his attention he continued, “Clearly (y/n) likes your dumbass for some reason so go into that training room and show her whats up”. Steve laughed softly at Sam’s advice. 

Bucky sighed again, “Fine you’re….right….but I’m not ever saying that again”. Turning on his heel Bucky made his way to the training room. Sam and Steve high-fived,  **_finally_ ** . 

“So why exactly do I have to train with you love?” loki asked while opening the door for you. You bit your lip knowing that Loki would give you a lecture once you told him the truth. Over your shoulder you said, “It’s a long story really…”. 

Loki rolled his eyes, “I know before every mission Steve makes you train with Bucky (y/n)”. Walking towards the mats you placed your things down. Still not turning around you said, “Look I know what you’re going to say-”. 

He cut you off, “I don’t like him toying with you (y/n) so I’m all for this”. You wondered what this meant, but then you heard the door open and close again. In came Bucky followed by both Sam and Steve. 

You saw Loki’s smirk grow, “Well I’ve always been a fan of an audience”. Smiling you shook your head, he was giving this his best. You started to stretch, “I thought you all had already trained for the day”. 

Steve and Sam left the response to Bucky, who looked like he had murder in his eyes. Bucky started to stretch too, “I thought you’d wanna learn from the best”. Your eyes widened, was he jealous?

Loki used his magic to transform into his sparing clothes, “Oh I can assure you, she’s about too”. This time Sam couldn’t hold back his snickering, he laughed loudly knowing that Bucky was about to be served. 

“Just because you can make knives appear I’m supposed to feel threatened?”. You smirked to yourself before stepping out onto the matts too. Looking to him you said, “We can worry about whos is bigger later, I’m supposed to be training”. 

You got into your first position, “And you were so  **_rough_ ** with Nat earlier you must be tired”. Bucky’s jaw nearly dropped, he’d never seen this side of you before. Mirroring your expression Loki stood across from you. 

“Trust me love I’ll be gentle... **_at first_ ** ”. Bucky felt his hand ball into a fist after hearing someone else talk to you like that. You planted your feet as Loki charged towards you, two daggers in his hands. 

Before you could do anything Bucky ran in between you both, catching one of Loki’s arms. Quickly he disarmed him, bending down and taking Loki with him. Bucky used the strength of his metal arm to flip Loki onto his back. 

Picking his head up he looked to you, “It takes a lot to tire me out doll”. Leaning forward you grabbed one of Loki’s daggers before Bucky could. You rolled your eyes, “Although Loki likes an audience I don’t, everyone out”. 

Quickly Loki got up and before leaving grabbed Bucky’s shoulder, “You’d be a fool to think I let you live for any reason other than my love for (y/n)”. Without saying a word Bucky nodded his head. 

Loki was the last to leave, “Don’t hold back love”. You winked at him before turning back to face Bucky. Calmy you said, “ **_I never do_ ** ”. With the dagger in one hand you planted your feet again. 

Now that everyone was gone Bucky felt confident. He grinned, “Would it be wrong for me to tell you that you look sexy when you’re mad”. Tilting your head to the side you fake pouted. 

“Awe you think you can distract me with some little compliment?”. Bucky licked his lips before smirking. He took a step closer to you, “I’m just getting started doll”. You knew it was what he’d wanted but you charged at him. 

Bucky caught your first punch but you managed to hold your dagger against his throat. The problem was that he wasn’t afraid, he just licked his lips again, which in turn threw you off guard. 

Holding your gaze he teased, “Little girls shouldn’t play with knives if they don’t know how to use them”. Your eyes widened and Bucky loosened his grip on your other hand. Smiling with a shit-eating grin he took a step back. 

Shaking your head you tried to regain your composure, “And you do?”. For a moment he just looked you up and down, his eyes scanning your body like it would be his last meal. Finally he spoke, “ **_Come a little closer and find out_ ** ”. 

His tone was so demanding that you abandoned every single thing you’d ever learned from training and went right into your enemies trap. With ease Bucky caught your first punch, and held your other wrist tightly. 

Quickly he spun your body around so your back was now pressed against his. Bucky had taken the dagger out of your hands and pressed the blade against your neck. His lips teased your skin and his voice was like a whisper. 

“ **_That was a little too easy….almost like you wanted it_ ** ”. You swallowed hard hoping you hadn’t just given yourself away. Bucky turned the blade so it was vertical, and slowly he dragged it down your body. 

“I know just the perfect amount of pressure to apply” he said while letting the blade trace down your shirt. He moved his free hand to grab your ponytail, “See how I just let it build and build and build until-”. 

Bucky had moved the blade back up, this time cutting the fabric of your shirt. He’d grabbed your ponytail harder pulling your head back, “ **_Fuck_ ** ”. His laugh was so low it was almost a growl. 

“See I knew you were a dirty little thing” he whispered before starting to kiss your neck. Closing your eyes you focused on how his lips felt against your skin. The feeling of cool metal against your skin alone was enough to make you moan. 

You were so exposed, and you loved the feeling of him being completely in control. He brought the blade back up to press lightly against your neck, “You were so brave earlier doll... **_why so quiet now?_ ** ”. 

Bucky pressed the blade a little hard against your neck, still not letting it leave marks, but enough to make it hard to breath. Breathlessly you said, “James please-”. Bucky groaned loudly at hearing you call him that. 

He pressed his hips into you a little harder, “Say it again”. If his eyes hadn’t been closed he would’ve noticed the smirk on your lips. This time you moaned, “ **_James pleasee_ ** ”. For affect you arched your back, pressing into him. 

Bucky gripped your hair again, “Such a little slut aren’t you?”. Turning your head to the size you finally looked into his eyes, and you couldn’t believe this was all real. This all felt like a dream...a dream you pretended you didn’t have because it was so filthy. 

“Getting turned on by a knife? I bet your pretty little pussy is just dripping”. A moan escaped your lips as you listened to his voice. Letting go of your hair Bucky let that hand slide down your body. 

Bucky parted your legs with his hands, “If only I could feel you tighten around my cock as I press the blade against your skin”. He started to tease you through the material of your leggings. 

His lips grazed your earlobe again, “But that’s the problem (y/n)”. With every single touch you felt your desire only grow. Bucky had paused for affect, making you wanton from anticipation. 

Finally he spoke again, “You’re  **_my_ ** little slut but here anyone can walk in on us...but maybe you like that”. His laugh was so low that it made your stomach drop, you were putty in his hands. 

Switching hands Bucky gripped your neck, and moved the blade to press flat against your core. His grip tightened, “What if Steve walked in….what would he think?”. Your moans only encouraged him. 

“Everyone thinks you’re sweet little (y/n) but here you are practically begging me to fuck you at knifepoint”. He pressed the blade against your core making your breath hitch. Bucky pressed his erection against you again, “Feel how hard you make me?”. 

Closing his eyes he groaned, “God you’re fucking perfect”. Bucky moved the blade in slow circles, and you wondered how the hell on earth he’d gotten so good with a knife. He was massaging you with it through you pants without even hurting you. 

“James  please” you begged needing more. He held you tighter against his body, “Please what babygirl? Make you cum in your pants….right here where anyone could walk in?”. 

You closed your eyes, “Oh James”. You couldn’t believe it, you were actually getting off on this. Bucky smirked, “I wanna make you cum for me right here, where anyone could walk in and see”. 

Slowly he licked up your neck, “So everyone could see what a little slut you are”. While rolling his hips forward he pressed the blade a little harder into you, almost sandwiching you. His voice was low and rough, “ **_My slut_ ** ”. 

Leaning back you rested against his chest, letting him do all the work. You kept looking at all the windows, anyone walking in the hallway could see what was happening, why did that turn you on?

Your moans got louder and he went faster, “ **_You gonna cum for me? You gonna fucking cum for me?_ ** ”. Nodding your head you started to buck your hips forward. His grip on your neck was starting to make you feel a little dizzy, but it only turned you on more. 

He was completely in control of you, and it was euphoric. You trusted him, and it was one of the most intense feelings you’d ever had in your entire life. He continued to switch from whispering sweet nothings into your ear to demanding you cum for him, the switch in his voice making you jump. 

Finally you let the pleasure take over, “James I’m cumming”. He moved the blade faster, moving it in small circles around you clothed clit. Bucky held your hips into place, “Cum for me (y/n) cum on this fucking blade”. 

Your orgasm was like an earthquake; every single nerve in your body shaking with pleasure. All you could do was close your eyes and let the most intense feeling of pleasure take over you. 

Your chest heaved up and down; moans and obscenties escaped your lips; and you legs felt like they would give out. The entire time he was behind you, encouraging you to just let go for him. 

Telling you how beautiful you sounded, how he’d make you cum for him like this every day, how he loved knowing you were his filthy little babygirl, that you looked so damn good like this. 

After your orgasm you tried desperately to catch your breath. Bucky placed light kisses on your neck before slowly stepping back from you. Somehow you managed to stay up and turn around, “James that was…..”. 

He finished your sentence, “Something I’ve always dreamed about”. He was panting too, and you finally noticed the stain on his grey sweats. Smirking you looked back up at him, “Looks like you enjoyed things”. 

Holding your gaze he brought the dagger up to his lips, slowly licking up the blade. His voice was low, “Next time I this blade better be completely soaked”. You licked your lips before looking down at your shredded shirt. 

“Next time?” you said while moving to grab your sweatshirt from your bag. Bucky followed behind you, a smirk plastered across his lips. He grabbed for his water, “ **_I meant what I said you’re mine_ ** ”. 

When you turned back around his body was pressed against yours again. Bucky slowly titled your chin up, “And if you think that felt good you have no idea doll”. To his surprise you pushed him back. 

Grabbing your bag you went to walk towards the door, “Don’t think you’re already forgiven for earlier”. Within seconds his arms were wrapped around you again, his head resting in the crook of your neck. 

“I asked Nat to lie for me” he admitted somewhat sheepily. You laughed while rubbing his metal hand. Smirking you said, “Oh trust me I know….but you still deserve some payback for even thinking of that”. 

His laugh was soft against your skin, “Doll you are trouble….”. Smiling you closed your eyes and focused on the feeling of being so comfortable with someone. He started to kiss your neck again, “You look so innocent-”. 

You turned around, “But really I’m just your filthy little cock slut?”. Taking his literal breath away made you laugh. Smiling you teased, “You were so brave earlier, what happened  **_doll_ ** ?”. 

Earlier this day Bucky had thought that he was crazy for all the things he wanted to do to you, but now he knew you were just as filthy as him. He’d already thought the world of you but now? Well he already felt himself falling in love. 

He shook his head, “You’re gonna pay for that you know?”. You nodded your head saying  **_sure_ ** before turning around and leaving the gym. Bucky scooped you into his arms carrying you down the hall with him. 


End file.
